What Time Is It?
by The6thAnon
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves in the land of Adventure Time. While it seems to be a fun land of bright colors and quirky animation at first, they soon find out that citizens are being taken. [Void Ship Saga] Storyworld Series, Episode 2.
1. Eyebrows

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the 2nd episode of the Void Ship Saga, my collection of Doctor Who crossovers. I fully except that fans of Adventure Time will not be fans of every story I use, so I've provided a "Book of Spoilers" to fill in the gaps. The previous chapter was "Lab Wolf," a Doctor Who and Portal crossover. If you are not a Portal fan and have no interest in becoming one, I suggest you read Lab Wolf's corresponding spoiler chapter [linked here].

Each chapter has two sections. The first one, background information, is designed to allow newcomers to a particular fandom to read my fanfic with all the information they need to get the references. The second section simply provides the salient plot points of my fanfic so that you can go right back to reading the story you want to read without reading the proceeding episode(s).

This is all designed so you don't have to read a story catered to a fandom you're not in to understand the entire Doctor Who plotline.

You might miss some funny dialogue, though.

Allons-y, time travelers!

* * *

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and grinned.

"Look at that! Where do you think we are?" She spread her arms to the wide sky, the inflated clouds. She took a few steps, keeping her eyes above her.

"Some sort of cartoon, probably. No way anything remotely realistic would look like this." He held out a hand. "Even I look weird."

"Did they have cartoons in Gallifrey?" Rose asked before she could bite back the question. It was so frustrating not to know anything about The Doctor's past. He would've been the most precious child!

"'Course they did. I used to draw them sometimes."

"You're kidding."

"Maybe I am. Nothing's for sure in a cartoon!" He jumped onto a rock and shielded his eyes. "Look around you. Everything's made up of just a few lines." Rose nodded.

"Alright, a cartoon. Never thought I'd live within a Sunday morning program."

"Little kids all over are waking up early just to see us." He shook his head with a mixture of energy appreciation. "Inspiring stuff." He took Rose's hand and took one step before pulling her down behind some bushes. "Trademark number one: spying." He waggled his eyebrows at Rose and she laughed—she couldn't help it; the animation pulled The Doctor's eyebrows right off his face! He smoothed a hand over his hair and looked at Rose with a hint of concern.

"What, does my hair look weird?" She kept laughing until she was doubled over. She unsuccessfully gestured to his face and broke down again.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that." He pulled out a mirror and examined himself. "Oh, that's funny." He made increasingly exaggerated faces at himself while Rose refocused on the path outside the bushes.

"We're we supposed to be watching for something?" She whispered. He pushed the mirror into his pocket at the sound of voices.

"Right, spying."

"Right. Some spy you are." Rose had to clamp down on her laughter as The Doctor gave her a hurt look. Something about this world made her want to smile at everything, like people were made of sugar and adventurers always made it out OK.

Two people were walking along the path. They walked with misplaced purpose, like a child's drawings. Their feet always seemed to hit the ground at an angle. The one closest to Rose shook his arm and sighed. He wore a white hat and a green backpack, and it looked like something was clamped around his arm. Upon further inspection—not too hard since the bushes seemed to be made for spying games—she noticed the boy's friend was a dog.

"That dog's talking."

"Yeah! Neat, isn't it?"

"That's a talking dog."

"And that's a talking snail," The Doctor replied, pointing at the ground by his feet. "Hello!" The snail waved back. The boy shook his arm around and watched as the chain flew behind his elbow.

"Doctor, he's stuck. We should help him." She got herself up and walked toward the pair. They noticed instantly, the boy's face lighting up, the dog's tail going limp.

"Look at those guys. Maybe they know how to get this thing off!"

"I don't know, man," the yellow dog said uneasily. "He looks a little funny to me. What if he's the jerk taking all the candy people?"

"No way! You're just scared from visiting the Fire Kingdom."

"Not too fond of us, it seems," The Doctor muttered to Rose out of the corner of his mouth. "Maybe if I show them…this?" He whipped out the Sonic Screwdriver and opened the lock around Finn's arm.

"Yeah, alright!" Finn turned to Jake. "He likes science, just like PB! I'm sure he's cool." The adventurer extended his hand to The Doctor. "I'm Finn. This is Jake." He gestured to the dog that stood on two legs for some reason.  
"I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose." The Doctor took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Fascinating." He leaned down to get a better look at Jake and took out his Sonic Screwdriver. "May I…?" Without waiting for an answer, The Doctor began scanning him.

"Hey!" Jake stretched out his arm and smacked The Doctor's hand.

The Doctor exclaimed and took a step back. "Unnecessary! But incredible. You can—?" He wiggled his fingers. Jake frowned and stretched his neck so he was eye-to-eye with the strange, insensitive man. Rose stepped between them.

"So is he your companion or something?" She asked, patting Jake's head. Jake opened his mouth and relaxed.

"Nah, we're just bros." The boy fist-bumped his stretchy friend and continued down the path. "Nice meeting you, non-candy people."

"It's 'The Doctor,'" the Time Lord called back. "And what did you say about people being taken?" The time travelers caught up with the boy and his dog. "We'd like to know about that."

Begrudgingly, Jake let Rose and The Doctor fall in step beside them. Finn explained:

"This is a pretty peaceful place, but lately a bunch of candy-people are going missing. We suspect monsters," he added easily. "And that's what we're here for!" He jumped onto a rock and drew his sword. Rose caught her breath. It may have been a simple cartoon, but he looked purely…heroic standing with his weapon drawn, his face fierce.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Rose asked.

"Well, uh, it's normally just the two of us," Finn said uneasily. "But I guess—"

"That's not how thing roll around here, strangers." A pale girl materialized behind Finn. Her long black hair seemed to cast a shadow around the boy, and she grinned, showing off her sharp teeth. "Those two work alone. Besides," she added as The Doctor took out his glasses once more. "I know something you need to hear." The Doctor nodded at Rose and leaned down so his mouth was right beside her ear.

"Trademark two: information." He raised his eyebrows at the vampire and Rose covered her smile. The Doctor was obviously enjoying the animation side-effects _much _too much.


	2. You Look Funny!

Rose and The Doctor followed Marceline into a clearing. She floated in the middle while the two time travelers sat on a log.

"Never getting used to the way things look around here," Rose muttered to The Doctor.

"What, seen the world, but a cartoon's too much for ya?" He smiled at her, and Rose closed her eyes from happiness. The animation didn't know what to do with The Doctor's eyebrows, but it sure got his smile right.

"Save it for later, kids. We've got a mystery to solve." Marceline perched herself a foot from the log and crossed her legs mid-air.

"Kids? I bet I'm older than you," The Doctor said, giving the vampire a full glance.

"Heh, you don't want to start this, Doctor."

"No, really, he's older than you," Rose added. The Doctor closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows—trying to appear wise, probably. Rose smacked him on the shoulder. "That only makes you look like a child." She turned to Marceline as The Doctor frowned at her. "So you're saying people are getting taken."

"In the night, they disappear. The cameras get all fuzzy and blank, and when they come back…" She paused for effect. "…they don't remember a thing. They don't say a word. Their souls are empty, taken by something we haven't even seen." She ended her story with a nod that rivaled the Doctor's—eyes closed, a small frown on her face. Rose shook her head. Two people several times her age were having a chat and _she _was the one acting like an adult. Marceline cracked an eye open and checked her audience's response. "What, not even scared?"

"Oh no. We're here because we've seen things like this before and we don't let it bother us." He stepped off the log. "We've seen the enemy and we've chased it."

"'O…K, but what do you know?"  
"Nothing as of yet!" He helped Rose off the log and started pacing around her. "Think…if people are being taken, gutted for their memories, and returned, someone is searching for something particular. A fact, an idea! Something like that."  
"It has to be the Daleks. Why else would we be here?"

"All we know is that the TARDIS has locked onto the Daleks' ship for some reason. It could've been sabotaged, accompanied…"  
"You're not gonna convince me they're working with someone else."

"No, of course not." He looked at her. "But discrepancies beget even bigger ones. Like how you're with me. You're brilliant, and so am I!" Rose grinned. She was brilliant, humanly brilliant, observing the world through a lens of imperfect morals and untempered emotion. She overflowed with confidence as she walked toward him—The Doctor needed her, just as she needed him.

"Then we should start looking."  
"Right." The Doctor spun around. "Marceline, any leads? You're being rather quiet."

"Doctor!" Rose pointed at the edge of the clearing. Marceline struggled silently, frozen in a teleport, her limbs curled in the fight to break free.

"Come with me," she choked out, and The Doctor looked at Rose, wildness turning his eyes wide. He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and tossed it to Rose, who caught it against her chest.

"You'll need this!" He ran to Marceline and put a hand in the teleportation field. "Fighting against a summon…oh, you are old." With his last expression of relish, The Doctor was gone.

"Why do you always give me this?" Rose asked, conscious of how loud her voice sounded against the sounds of the forest. "And why do you always have to leave?" She curled her fingers around the tool and pressed it to her lips. She was getting to The Doctor, fast, if for no other reason but to demand he stop abandoning her.

* * *

The Doctor landed in an enclosure and found himself alone. Marceline had wriggled out of the teleport midway through. He winced for her. She'd probably landed in a swamp somewhere, muck clinging to her hair. The yellow dog from earlier curled up in the corner of the room, shivering in his sleep.

"Well, this is…quaint." He turned around and found himself eye to eye-piece with a Dalek. "Hello!" The Doctor waved to The Dalek and gave it a charming smile. He raised his left foot just in case he had to step back. "You look funny!"

"The Doctor is in The Pit. We did not summon The Doctor."

"But The Doctor is who you got!" He clicked his tongue. "Take it or leave it."

"Initiating full scan."

"Full scan!" He stepped back now, leading the Dalek away from Jake. "The last time I heard the words 'full scan' was when someone was trying to read my personality and take it for themselves. Not trying to do that, are you? You wouldn't be prepared for the likes of me."

"We will not give up."

"Sorry?" The Doctor stopped antagonizing his enemy and looked at it, squinting with surprise. "Daleks have no concept of giving up.

"We will not give up," the Dalek repeated. "Initiating full scan."

Before the beam could make contact, The Doctor took something from his suit and placed it in front of his hearts.

_I'm sorry_, he thought, looking down sadly at the snail that just wanted an adventure. _But if this world wants to stay the way it is, it needs me complete_.

* * *

"Hey, you're that girl who was with the science dude. What's—"

"We need to get to the Daleks! Where are they taking people? The stolen ones, where are they going?" Finn held up his hands in surrender. He looked sad, Rose noticed. Lonely and a little unsure of himself, but far from defeated.

"I need to find Jake. He got taken, too." Rose put her hands on Finn's shoulders.

"Alright, Finn—that was your name, wasn't it?" Finn nodded. She stood up and started into the sky, her hand tightening around the Sonic Screwdriver. "We're going to find our friends."

* * *

Marceline landed right outside the candy kingdom. She braced one shoe against the unsteady ground and tried to push herself up. With this last effort, her legs collapsed and she fell, her arms twisted under her head. She kept her eyes closed. She needed energy, but the only red things around here were candy eyes and peppermint stripes. Marceline might've been barely holding onto consciousness, but she wasn't about to kill her closest friend's subjects.

"Marceline!" The vampire girl heard the princess's footsteps come closer. She tried to say something, but her mouth could only manage to hang open on one side. "Guards! We need to get her inside." Princess Bubblegum curved her arms around the vampire and picked her up. "We have test results, Marcy. I know what they want."


	3. Portals (Again)

When Marceline woke up, she found herself in a dark room. Her eyes were tired, but with a little straining she locked onto the soft glow of a lamp. Her head ached from her crash into the palace grounds, and cuts littered the underside of her arms and stomach. She winced as she pulled herself up.

"Marceline! I told them you'd be all right." Princess Bubblegum's voice called from the doorway. She entered, a stained lab coat slipping from her shoulders, its tail dragging across the floor. She pulled the lab goggles from her eyes and grimaced as they snapped back onto her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" Marceline resisted the urge to levitate. It wasn't good to expend energy after such a fall. "I brought you this." The princess held out an apple. "Thought you'd need it." She perched herself on the arm of the sofa as Marceline took the color from the fruit.

"Now I'm better," the vampire said, moving her arms around to test them. "Let's roll. What're those results you got?" The princess picked up a clipboard on the side table and handed it over.

"They're searching everyone's personality for a specific component. I haven't been able to deduce exactly what they're looking for, but it's whatever it is, they haven't found it yet."

"And everyone's coming back without their memories." The vampire nodded. "Would be cool if we knew what they were thinkin' when they got pulled apart." She put her feet up, unconsciously levitating. "We're gonna need some info from the inside. I'll go. Ya dig?" Marceline wasn't really in shape for another expedition, but, heck, she was the one for the job. She always was.

"No. I've…already prepared everything." Marceline crashed to the couch.

"You're leaving without me?"

"You just broke a teleport. You need to rest."

"And _you _aren't as old as me." It was an old response, but Marceline couldn't just let the princess wander into danger like that.

"Marce, that doesn't matter." She gave the other girl a tentative smile. "I know what I'm looking for. Just think of it as fieldwork."

"What if you don't come back?"

"It's for the kingdom."

"What if they're looking for _you?_" Marceline reached for the princess's hand, but she stepped out of reach, still keeping the fake smile on her lips. Her hands shaking, she revealed a remote control in her lab coat pocket.

"Goodbye, Marcline."

"PB!" The vampire screamed, but the light was too fast for her. The princess was gone. She wasn't even sure she'd heard her goodbye.

Marceline got up, her converse solidly placed on the floor. _I'll find you, princess_. Marceline vowed._ No way am I just waiting around._

* * *

"Hyaa! Take that, big clunky metal thing!" Finn jump-kicked the Dalek before Rose could stop him. Its exterior crumbled, and Finn stood back in triumph.

_Alright, cartoon world, different rules_, Rose reminded herself. As long as the Daleks had more weaknesses, she wasn't going to be the one complaining. Even The Doctor could take them on, she thought to herself. Her scruffy, light-weight Doctor kicking Daleks right where it hurt.

"Only one thing to do now!" Finn rearranged his stance and prepared to jump.

"What're you doing? We need to find The Doctor."

"Nah, this is how things work around here. You kick stuff, and portals open up. See?" He pointed at the remains of the Dalek. Rose looked inside. There were several outlined compartments within the shell, but only one was filled. A burnt orange fluid glowed inside the Dalek. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to jump in _that_."

"It's a hidden portal." He grabbed a stick by his foot and poked at it. Sure enough, the stick disappeared. He let go of it. Both of them leaned in to hear the dull thud of the branch at the bottom of the portal. Rose shrugged. She sighed.

"Alright, let's…jump." He hopped into the Dalek, screaming about adventure as he went down. Rose took a look at the entrance again. "Trademark three—jumping?"

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
